1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber for use in vehicles, and more particularly to an improved hydraulic shock absorber which effectively suppresses vibrations caused by large shocks to the vehicle, as well as slight vibrations caused by small irregularities of road surfaces.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In hydraulic shock absorbers for vehicles, it is desirable to raise the hydraulic damping force thereof to some extent in order to adequately control the large vibration of vehicle parts which are not spring-supported caused by relatively large irregularities of a road, the resonance of spring-supported parts, rolling during steering operation, and pitching during acceleration or braking. On the other hand, if the damping force is present to too high a level, the shocks to the parts which are not spring-supported caused by relatively small irregularities of the road surface are transmitted to the vehicle body thereby detrimentally affect riding comfort and increase the level of noises from the road.